My angel
by RubyRose's.Reverie
Summary: Christine stays with the phantom, but is he capable of love and will he ever succumb to christine's touch, and allow her in. (A one shot reunion between the phantom and christine) - first story so hope you enjoy


His eyes pear up, glazed with tears as he sits alone in his cave. His legs pulled inwards, he rests his elbows upon his knees, one hand pushed into his hair. The chime from the music box echoes against the cold cave walls, filling my ears with the childlike melody that emits such sorrow and aching that it pains my heart. His eyes haven't left mine, they simply stare, an innocence not before seen in the fear present in his gaze.

I slowly begin to step forward, reaching his side I lower myself to kneel beside him. Reaching down i grasp his hand. I watch myself dance gentle circles with my fingertip across his knuckles. I look up through my lashes, a tear lay still upon his cheek.

"Christine" a hushed whisper escaped his lips, i continue, pulling his hand towards my face, laying it to rest upon my cheek.

He softly brushes my cheek bone with his thumb, a hushed breath escaping from my lips, his eyes watching me, a questioning furrow in his brow. I go to reach for his face but he looks away, his hand pulling back as he pushes both into his hair seemingly distressed by my sudden approach and intimacy

"I wish you could love me" he whispers after a pause that seems to last forever, tears falling silently from his eyes. "But im no angel, i'm the embodiment of hell...a monster who doesn't deserve love"

He speaks as though he's recounting words said to him. As if this sentence is constantly echoed in his head and once spoken sounds as if he's reminding himself not telling me. I pull his face towards me. He freezes at my touch. Gently, in fear of him pulling away, I trace my fingertips along the curve of his jawline and watch as he slowly relaxes, his eyes alight with ecstasy.

He watches me with fascination, not moving as my body leans gently against his side. Dropping my hand from his face I rest it innocently upon his thigh, a quite breathy gasp erupting from his lips. Half his face is smooth and unblemished, naturally beautiful with eye lashes that fan across his flushed cheek and lips that appear smooth and soft in the glimmering candle light. Half appears blemished and scarred, a pale reddish colour. His lip slightly swollen but not grotesquely out of proportion to appear ugly with blonde hair that wisps up, it's colour a gorgeous golden.

I stare longingly into his eyes, they remain the same on both sides of his face, silver in colour with two dilated pupils that seem to trigger something deep inside of me. They are the most gorgeous eyes i think ive ever seen. With my other hand i reach up to the foriegn, scarred skin that hugs the right side of his face. He winces but i continue, fascinated with the sudden acceptance of my touch. I feel his hand edge closer to the hand that I rest delicately upon his thigh, starting with a single finger pushing against my pinky to him slowly skimming his hand across mine. He carefully begins to twist my wrist ,exposing my palm, and slowly traces the lines of my hand twisting his fingers to allow his nails to gently press against my skin. sensations spiral up from the pit of my stomach.I close my eyes for a second, reveling in his touch. "Your truly the most beautiful creature" he whispers looking down for a second to watch his hand upon mine. My hand still against his cheek, I begin to trail it back into his hair. Its thin to the touch, like silk, and i twist my fingers smoothly through it moving minutely closer towards his face. Tension seems to pulse between us, each others touch a flame that ignites a desire evident in the way we both look at one another.

Pushing closer towards his face I plant a gentle kiss beneath his eye, his tears salty on my tongue. He weaves his arm around my waist gently pulling me onto his lap, I gasp at the gesture, his hands now trailing up my spine.

Our faces are but centimeters apart "i love you" I whisper.

In response he hastily breathes out his lips molding into a smile. He pulls me closer, a tear falling down from his cheek, our foreheads rest upon one another, our want for each other like a magnet that pulls us closer and closer together. "I love you" I whisper again, quiter, planting a gentle kiss on first the left side then the right side of his face.

Our lips ache for one another as the gap between them becomes smaller and smaller. His breath warms my lips as he gently pushes forward his lips opening to mine until we finally touch… becoming one

His lips are soft and gentle as if i'm too fragile for him to touch. My hands push into his hair my fingers trailing across the back of his head. His tongue pushes against mine and I shudder, his arms steddying me. We pull away, breathing heavily, my lips swollen by the intimate assault. Opening my eyes i see him gazing at me mesmerized and shocked "never leave me" he whispers, and in that moment I realized

I never will.


End file.
